


The Sciamachy Beta

by CO_77, freespirit012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anger, Beacon Hills (Teen Wolf), Beacon Hills High School, Beacon Hills Hospital (Teen Wolf), Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Devenford Prep High, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pining, The Pack ( Teen Wolf ), minor cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CO_77/pseuds/CO_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/freespirit012/pseuds/freespirit012
Summary: Aiden Stanway has had a tough life , from the uncontrollable anger to disciplinary issues . She was taught to never let anyone take advantage of her , even if that meant facing the consequences .When an incident causes Aiden to become mysteriously bitten , she starts to feel different . Aiden knew deep , down that her life had changed , when her nails became claws and her eyes glowed a piercing yellow .What happens when she discovers a part of the world , she was never meant to be in and meets a unique group of friends who will save Beacon Hills from the evil that terrorizes the town . Joining the fight against the darkness , the young wolf finds herself falling for a girl who quickly becomes her anchor .
Relationships: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Original Female Character(s), Derek Hale & Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Scott McCall, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s) / Original Female Character(s), Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Disclaimer :  
> All credit goes to Jeff Davis and Teen Wolf because obviously none of these characters are mine except the oc's ( Aiden , Lola , Micah .)  
> \--  
> I am so excited for y'all to read this because one of my really great friends and I wrote this together . You can find this fic under her wattpad account @ freespirit012 . This is a little different and out of my comfort zone but I hope you enjoy ! 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and suggestions because there's nothing like a little a little constructive criticism to keep you going . 
> 
> PS. This is a filler chapter , TW shit starts in the next chapter 
> 
> Have fun and stay safe !

Aiden pulled her rusty, old Chevrolet Truck into the handicap spot of Devenford Prep high. Surely no handicapped person at the school utilized the parking space. If they did, then they need to work harder to ensure that they’re not so helpless that they can't walk a couple of yards. 

The girl stepped out from the driver’s seat and locked her truck named Sandy, who was named after her late grandma. the short brunette then grabbed a cigarette from her camels pack and started smoking. The air before her was engulfed in a white, cloud of smoke. It was a bad habit but she told herself she’d quit if she had a good enough reason too. As she walked along the sidewalk, she took note of the looks she received from everyone . it wasn’t a surprise to her, they had a great reason to stare : 

Aiden single-handedly destroyed more kids than a divorce. She also brought a teacher to tears and then forced an early retirement. The poor guy was physically and mentally exhausted and worn down due to her behavior and ability to weasel her way into people’s minds.  
To make matters worse a police record like hers is filled with numerous counts of theft, vandalism, breaking and entering, and public soliciting, etc. 

All in all, Aiden Stanway is a badass and she wanted everyone to know it. 

She smirked to herself when she noticed a 5’10 blonde figure approaching her. 

“ Myke “ she greeted. 

“Aids “ she countered, while wordlessly asking for the cancer stick, She took a long drag and handed it back to her slightly shorter friend. The shorter of the two described her disdain for the nickname by smacking her in the back of the head . Micah has a slender build that correlates with her height. Her golden - beige hair runs just past her shoulders, while the maya shade of blue radiates from her eyes.

Micah exhaled the smoke out of her respiratory system, “you decided to come to school today.” 

“yeah, i gotta keep everyone on their toes. Plus according to coach, game-days are non-negotiable if I want to stay on the squad, “ Aiden readjusted her sleeves, rolling them up a bit , while looking around the courtyard. She hated the place with a passion, everything from the people with the exception of 2 to the teachers. The only good thing about the school was they were able to afford clean, green grass fields instead of crappy turf. 

Aiden and Micah’s phones rang off simultaneously as a notification popped up from a group chat.

The Three Amighoe’s

Bi - angel  
Where the bloody hell are you guys?

Gay-Aids  
The Girl’s and Gays Club

Mikey ❤️  
Your mom’s place 

Bi - Angel  
Leave my mum out of this, and I’m trying to ask a serious question. Did you guys play wag again? 

Gay-aids  
* mom 💀

Mikey ❤️  
Sorry love 😉

Bi - Angel  
🙁

Bi - Angel  
You guys always leave me alone, especially in maths. Will you be there for the soccer match?

Gay - aids  
Have I ever missed a game? 🤨

Mikey ❤️  
Of course, babe.

Gay - Aids  
Can you two just date already? 🤮

Bi - angel  
No can do. I have my eyes set on someone.

Mikey ❤️  
Is it a guy?

Bi- angel  
😉🤷♀️

Mikey ❤️  
When things don’t work out, just know I’ll be waiting. 😢 

-

*Micah’s POV * 

I was a bit bummed when heading into the locker room. I'm available and standing right in front of her, for god’s sake! Lola was the first one I came out as trans too . When the hell will I get a chance? Every time I talk to her, I become entranced in her honey - brown eyes. The chocolate locks hang loosely in front of her face when she laughs and her adorable accent sends a warm sensation through my heart. I just wish she would look at me the same way I see her.

\--

Everyone in the locker room was hyped up for the start of the season. Rap Music was blaring through the speakers while some players were busting out dance moves - both good and bad others were getting mentally prepared and going through their pregame rituals. 

Lola taped up my hands and slid each of my gloves on like we do every game and we sealed it with a hug. a friendly one because after all, we're just friends. 

\--

I was standing at the goal line looking at Lola in the crowd. She was cheering on the team as she clapped energetically. My heart swelled every time I lay eyes on her. I can practically hear her yells of excitement when all the noise around me fades away. My attention faltered from the game to the beautiful girl I’ve had a crush on since 5th grade.

The first 30 minutes of the game were boring as hell, all I do is kick grass and play the ball when it’s needed. In the 55th minute, we were able to get the ball up the field and into the box for a shot but the opposing goalie was able to get a hand on it and push it out of bounds . 

The most important moment of the game was when I launched the ball up the field directly at Aiden's feet a couple of yards away from goal, she saw their keeper off her line and chips the ball. It successfully flies over the keepers head and into the net making it 1 - 0. 

The crowd started to rally eagerly when Aiden scored our first goal. I glanced up in the stands to only make eye contact with Lola. A smile formed on her face as she held a thumbs up. I quickly sent back a response back by winking alluringly.

The rest of the game remains uneventful with the exception of a few easy saves i had to make in order to save shots our defense shouldn’t have let up . The ref blew her whistle signaling the end of the game. Afterwards the team all shook the opponents hands and celebrated our first of hopefully many wins of the season . 

(3rd person)

Aiden and Micah emerged from the locker room in positive spirits as the hard - fought win replayed in their heads like a record player. The pair walked along the paved road of the parking lot, when Lola appeared from the field entrance.

Lola quickly threw her hands around her two best friends. “You guys played so bloody well! I’m a proud mum!.”

“I’ll be the dad.” Micah sarcastically remarked. “And Aiden can be the family dog.”

The short brunette pulled away then annoyingly looked at Micah. “I have a feeling I know what you're about to say.”

Micah nodded. “Yep, Your a B I T C--.”

“I swear if you finish that word, you will wish you’ve never crossed my path.”

“H.” As soon as that letter slipped from her mouth, she raced through the lot. Aiden dropped her athletic bag then sprinted after her. They weaved in and out of cars, as the girl’s legs moved rapidly. Their temples were filling up with sweat that dripped down the sides of their faces. Micah finally made it to the truck and glanced back over her shoulder to see Aiden advancing towards her. Micah yelled back to Lola who was carrying the bags. “Unlock the truck!”

Lola smirked and shook her head. “Sorry, love.”  
Aiden playfully punched Micah in the arm, then continued to take blows. The accented girl watched her friends wrestle in the middle of the parking lot until she was interrupted by a notification. The contact I.D. read, Lucas which made the girl’s heart quicken.

Lucas 😛  
Hey babe , you down to hangout w/ me and the lacrosse boys ? we’re basically attending a huge party. you should come ?

Lucas 😛  
invite your friends if you want but i’d personally like to spend some alone time with you. 😉

Lola  
That sounds fun! What’s the address?

Lucas  
9463 River Creek Avenue  
This is one of the biggest parties of the year. A hot chick at my school is throwing it.

Lola  
Okay, we’ll be there. See you soon 😊

“Earth to Lola? Who are you texting?”  
Lola whipped her head from the screen to see Aiden and Micah staring at her. “It’s no one important.”

“I don’t believe you.” Aiden accused. “Your blushing, so that means it’s someone you find very attractive.”

Micah furrowed her eyebrows. “That’s weird. I don’t remember having my phone on the field….”

“Seriously, Micah?! Now’s not the time to play around. Lola has very important information to tell us.” Aiden turned to the curly-haired girl. “What happened?”

Lola fumbled with her fingers, something she did a lot when nervous. “I just got invited to a party. It’s the guy I’ve been talking to recently and he’s really nice.”

“Where’s the party?” Micah asked.

“He sent me the address, but apparently it’s at a girl’s house that attends school with him. He said you guys can come too .”

Aiden grabbed her bags from the road, then threw it in the bed of her truck. She started the engine with ease and hung her head out of the car window. “Get in losers, we're going to a party!”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is wild and a shocking discovery is made !

The aged truck pulled up into the driveway of a beautiful , maroon brick house , that had triangular arches above the cream white windows. Groups of teens were seen inside the house through the glass, which divided the trio from the chaos.

Aiden turned off the truck with ease and stared at the building in awe. “How did you say Lucas knew this girl again?”

“He said it was someone from his school.” Lola reinstated. “I didn’t know the party would be this big.”

Micah cackled. “Lighten up, L. I gathered some valuable information from just looking at this house.”

The three girls started to climb out the car as Micah continued on. “One, this girl has some wealthy - ass parents. Two, she’s most likely someone who gets whatever she wants, or is a total whore .”

Lola smirked. “Your accusations sound pretty accurate, what’s the third one then?”

Micah flung her arms around the two shorter girls as they approached the porch. “They got the goods , not the shitty 6-pack beer you buy with a fake id at the corner store but the vodka your lightweight ass would get tipsy off two shots!”

“Can’t argue with that.” Aiden agreed . She rang the doorbell as it echoed through the front yard. When the porcelain double doors swung open, it revealed a strawberry haired girl who’s lipstick was stained on her chin and neck, which looked like she'd been mauled by a vampire . “Who are you?“

“We were invited to this party by a guy named Lucas. He’s on your school’s lacrosse team.” Lola replied a little hesitantly. 

The girl nodded her head. “Okay, enjoy the party.” She opened the big doors to unveil partiers everywhere. The loud electronic music blared through the house. “The main group is outside in the back playing beer pong or dancing and the essentials are in the kitchen.”

Aiden couldn’t help but think how gorgeous the redhead was. She had round, fern colored eyes that blended with her plump cherry lips. “Thanks, and you are?”

“Lydia Martin.”

The trio took turns exchanging handshakes and introductions with the host. Aiden completely tossed away the ideas in her head about Lydia being some spoiled whore.

A blonde - haired boy grabbed Lydia’s hand and eagerly pulled her away. “Well I have to get back. enjoy the party and make yourselves at home.”

Micah rested her elbow on Aiden’s head. “Someone has a crush.”

“Shut up, Myke.”

“I saw the way you look at her. It’s like how I stare at Lola.” The taller friend teased. 

Lola rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna go find Lucas, keep your phones on, ya?” 

The accented girl walked away on a special mission.

“She’s not coming back any time soon, is she?” Micah asked.

Aiden laughed. “Nope, but for now let’s get some of the goods. I wonder who’s gonna be sober enough to drive us home.” 

“You could always ask your lady friend? I bet she’d say yes.”

Aiden rounded the corner to the kitchen as her middle finger went up in the air.

Lola POV

I decided to make my way outside to the beer pong game not risking the possibility of walking into something mentally scarring upstairs . It was pretty boring to say the least … the competitors were too drunk to perfectly aim the shot off . I tried to find Lucas amongst the crowd of dancers, which was a horrible idea considering how every teen was either making out or falling on the dance floor.

After enduring the torture for way longer than i was supposed to , i decided to treat myself to something from the kitchen . I grabbed the two less questionable drinks and mixed them up and decided to scope out the crowd 

I’m starting to wonder where Aiden and Micah are when I feel someone come up behind me , I take a deep breath and fight the urge to sneeze as the scent of cheap cologne becomes overwhelming. 

“Hey baby, what’s someone like you doing down here alone ?” 

I sigh internally before turning and looking him over. He’s a couple of inches taller than I am, with medium-length brown hair parted on the side, wearing a pink polo, tan shorts, and a smirk. someone probably told him was attractive once. I've obviously never seen him before, but I recognize the type. I plaster a polite smile on my face.

I turn back around to grab my drink and prepare to leave, “Nothing you need to worry about ,” 

I take about roughly two steps before I'm abruptly grabbed from behind , my thoughts freeze as I stand there not knowing what to do .

"Get your hands off of her" Aiden said in an almost snarl , coming out of seemingly nowhere . Pink polo released his grip but decided to step in as a barrier between Lola and Aiden . 

"Make me " the brunette angrily responded by swinging her fist vigorously, aiming for his nose ,  
While he took a step back in shock , Lola decided to take advantage and escape his sweaty hands. Micah grabbed the shakened girl. “Are you alright?” 

Lola nodded. “Don't worry about me, we have to help Aiden.”

" fight , fight , fight , fight , fight " 

Aiden was unexpectedly knocked off balance and kicked in the side but due to the adrenaline rush she was high on, couldn't even feel it . She hopped back , and swung her fist , only to miss and have the attacker quickly approaching . Fortunately she was quick on her feet and managed to dodge the attack . Then attacking with multiple blows of her own , definitely not pulling them . . She only stopped when she was hauled off the seemingly unconscious guy , which is when the girl realized she really fucked up .

Aiden took off and ran out of the house briefly stopping for a quick breath ; a couple yards out but then noticing moving figures behind her . She kicked her feet into gear and decided to cut through the woods not aware of any of the danger that lurked between the trees. 

(Aiden's’ POV)  
My heart was slamming out of my chest as the sound of rushing footsteps were hot on my tail. Oxygen wasn’t an option at this point, only the chance of getting out of this situation unharmed. I dashed through different dirt paths hoping for any of the gods above to rescue me. Beyond a clearing in the shrubs, appeared to be an abandoned house that had a char surface, plastered on the outside.

Of course, this wouldn’t have been my first option for safety, but it’s the one shelter I have. 

When I entered the building, I quickly threw my body behind the first wall I saw. The rushing footsteps and voices grew louder from the path I had just taken.. I held my breath, desperate for the group to forget about the incident.

“She has to be in there, we need to find her.”

A man sighed. “Come on man. Have you heard the stories about this house. I have to get back to my girl .” 

“We’ll find her another time, we have the girl’s face, Let’s go.” Another voce rang out.

Footsteps were then starting to walk away from the old, disheveled building. I let out a sigh of relief as my eyes studied my surroundings. The foyer has a grand staircase that leads to who knows where, and some rooms that branched off to either side. The air smelt of crackling wood you’d find in a fireplace. I carefully explored the place, wondering what happened to make everything so lifeless. Perhaps a fire, which would explain the smoky like air.

“Are you lost?”

I spun around to meet a man who had onyx, black hair that spiked up just enough, a leather jacket and hazel - green eyes that contrasted with the darkness of the sky. “No, I was taking a walk, and I noticed this house on the hill.”

The man slid his hands into his pockets. “You're lying.”

I internally cursed myself. I’m usually good at faking a story, but for some reason this mystery guy intimidated me. “Sorry, I’ll leave.” I urgently raced out the exit, but was stopped when a force grabbed my arm.

“I would be careful, tonight.” The man warned. A thousand outcomes were pouring through my head, none of which were good. 

“What do you mean?” I muttered.  
He pointed to the moon that hung in the sky and shrugged before turning around and walking off. 

\--  
Aiden was making her way swiftly towards the edge of the woods. What the stranger told her a few minutes ago, really alarmed her. Out of nowhere, a howl was heard in the distance . 

She pumped her legs even faster as visible footsteps were once again following her. Aiden wanted to assume it was the group of guys from earlier, but the long strides sent her into panic.

The shorter girl turned on different paths, attempting to confuse the pursuer. Instead the sound kept getting closer with each move. Aiden felt a sharp pain in her lower calf then was jerked back firmly. She let out a grunt when her stomach hit the ground, hard. Sharp like objects were sensed around her waist, that held her tightly. Aiden was flipped around to her backside and what she saw sent fear through her body.

A creature, who Aiden thought looked similar to a wolf, was hovering over her, kinda like how a predator stalks its prey. It’s razor sharp claws dripped with crimson, red blood and the eyes were a piercing red that started into her soul. The beast was covered in animal - like hair, yet it had human characteristics. Aiden could feel bile moving up her throat with every second that turned into a minute. Time seemed to slow down when the animal brought it’s face close to her ear. It’s hot breath brushed over her cheek. “Your mine now.” 

What happened next, turned Aiden’s life upside down. Aiden let out an ear piercing scream when an undesirable amount of pain shot through her body. The creature was gone as if nothing had happened. The injured girl looked down to see a puddle of red, seeping through her shirt. She lifted it up as a gasp escaped her lips. Her stomach had a bite mark that was covered in blood while grape colored bruises formed around it.

Aiden grabbed onto a nearby tree, to hoist herself up. She needed to find help, and get it fast. With every step she took, her mind seemed to become foggy. The legs barely holding her up, buckled constantly. Sweat was trickling down her temple as her vision began to go unsteady. Clutching her abdomen, Aiden made it to the main road. She wearily walked until her body couldn’t take it anymore. 

The girl eventually gave in to the blackness, as her head hit the pavement.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap : 
> 
> A creature, who Aiden thought looked similar to a wolf, was hovering over her, kinda like how a predator stalks its prey. It’s razor sharp claws dripped with crimson, red blood and the eyes were a piercing red that started into her soul. The beast was covered in animal - like hair, yet it had human characteristics. Aiden could feel bile moving up her throat with every second that turned into a minute. Time seemed to slow down when the animal brought it’s face close to her ear. It’s hot breath brushed over her cheek. “Your mine now.”

Aiden bolted upright while her breathing was heavy. All the memories of the previous events clouded her mind , she studied her surroundings and realized she was in a hospital room. Her bruised arms had IVS attached to them, while the complete feeling of pain was gone. Aiden pulled up her gown to see a bandage wrapped around it, but there was no sign of dried blood.

A knock was heard on the door as a hispanic woman with curly, brown hair entered. “You're up, that’s good news. My name’s Melissa, are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, actually a lot better.”

The nurse grabbed a clipboard and wrote down results. “What happened that day in the woods?”

Aiden felt chills sweep over her, but she knew no one could know. “Um, I was taking an evening jog then this furry animal bit me in the stomach. It seemed like a mountain lion of some sort ”  
“We’ve had a lot of sightings of those recently, which is odd. On the brightside you can be discharged today. You have no signs of scarring or bruised tissue, but some patients heal faster than others.” she said with a shrug . 

The girl threw her legs over the bed. “Thank you Ms. Melissa.”

“Don’t call me that, It makes me feel older than I already am. You can just call me Melissa.” The curly haired woman walked out the door, before stopping. “Oh yeah, your friends are in the waiting room. They’d be happy to see you.”

Aiden changed into a comfortable set of clothes her friends had bought her, and walked out of the room. The two girls were in the waiting room, sleeping on each other’s shoulders.

Sneakily, Aiden stood in front of their faces with a smirk on her face. “I’M BACK BITCHES ! ”

The pair scrambled awake and nearly fell off the chairs. Lola rubbed her eyes groggily, as Micah stood up. “It’s about time!”

She embraced the shorter girl when another pair of arms wrapped around Aiden’s torso.

“Bloody Hell! You might wanna take a bath.” Lola scrunched up her nose.

“Ha, ha.” Aiden mocked. “I haven’t showered since I literally died.” Immediately after this, she furrowed her face. “How long was I out?”

“Almost a week and a half. You had us very worried.” Micah started with a little sadness in her voice. “What happened by the way? You don’t have to tell us, but the nurse said it was some kind of animal attack.”

Aiden shutters as flashes of images reappeared. She wanted to inform her friends of what happened, but maybe she was just hallucinating with fear when the girl heard the voice. “I was bitten by some sort of animal . I don't know what the hell it was, but I don’t ever wanna go back in the woods.”

The trio walked out the building entrance, then hopped into Lola’s Subaru outback. The two friends didn’t wanna push Aiden even farther, so they dropped the subject. “Okay, Where to ladies?”

“To the stars.” Micah commented dramatically. The blonde knew Lola’s favorite movies were Titanic and the Star Wars Saga, so she tried to earn extra brownie points for quoting iconic lines.  
“Don’t make me cry. I don’t wanna have a mental breakdown in the middle of the hospital parking lot.” 

Aiden put her arms around the Australian girl. “I won’t let anyone hurt you. Not even this person sitting right next to me.”

“I heard that.” Micah chimed in with her feet on the dashboard. “Answering your question on what to do, I say we celebrate. What is your least favorite thing to do ?”  
Aiden frowned. “Bowling.”

\- 

“Dude wtf , when i said i hate bowling i actually meant it “ Aiden complained as she managed to only knock down two pins .

“Lighten up , when was the last time you played “ Lola questions 

"Uhh, a birthday party..." Aiden answers. Lola smiles and nods, picking up a ball and starting to walk towards her seat, not hearing the rest of Aiden's sentence. "When i was 8" She adds, when she's sure Lola isn't listening.

Micah grabbed a ball and stood behind the bowling lane. “Watch and learn ladies, this is how it’s done.” She forcefully tossed the heavy object as it cruised down the middle of the lane. It hit the middle pin, and knocked down 8 out of the 10.

The impact of the pins smashing together startled Aiden as it appeared to be louder than she ever remembered. It was like she could pick up every detailed noise, which was odd. She didn’t even notice her two friends looking at her worriedly.

Lola furrowed her eyebrows. “Are you alright? Looks like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Aiden assured. “I just feel a little out of it from the medicine and stuff.”

Micah grabbed a bowling ball then layed it in Lola’s lap. “Looks like it’s your turn, L.”

The accented girl held the sphere with both hands. “Bloody Hell! This is really heavy.”

“It’s only a 10 pounder.”  
“It’s about 5 pounds to heavy.” Lola complained.

As the girls bickered, Aiden zoned out again. She started to pick up dozens of sounds that got louder. Her head was aching, painfully. Sweat was beginning to trickle down her temple when the noise was at an ear piercing level. Her body was on fire, and she had no idea why the hell she could detect every commotion in the building.

Aiden quickly stood up and raced for the restroom, desperate to calm down. She felt dizzy like she could pass out at any moment. When she turned the corner that led to the restroom, a boy who was on his phone bumped into her shoulder. Aiden whipped her head around and slightly glared at the boy. 

“Can you watch where you’re going?!” She said irritatingly, while already confused about her situation.

“Oh, sorry.” 

Aiden came to meet his gaze. The teen was a hispanic boy who had raven black hair that stopped just beneath his crooked jaw line. Both of their eyes immediately widened as they noticed something about each other. Aiden saw the boy’s eyes change into a glowing yellow color. 

She excused herself quickly. “Umm, that’s okay.”

Aiden practically bolted to the women's restroom and turned on the faucet . She cupped some water in her hand and splashed it on her face. As she looked at herself in the mirror, her breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes glew a bright yellow, similar to the boy’s she bumped into down the hall. Aiden steadied her heart rate trying to find a reasonable explanation for what she saw. 

“It must have been a side effect of the medicine .” The freaked out girl thought rationally.

The door to the restroom burst open as Lola and Micah rushed in. They noticed how Aiden was gripping the sink with force, while her skin looked pale.

“We may need to take you back to the hospital.” Lola stated nervously.

Aiden shook her head. “No, I’m good.”

“I agree with Lola.” Micah butted in. “I’ve known you for a long time, and I can tell when you're lying dude.”

Aiden walked out of the restroom with her two friends following. “I promise I’m alright. Let’s get back to bowling.”

The trio made their way to their lane, only to be stopped by a familiar female voice. “Aiden?”

They turned around and saw Lydia Martin standing by the snack bar. “Wanna come sit with us? We have extra food.”

Micah threw her arms around the shorter girl. “I am hungry, so let’s eat.”

They followed the red - head to a middle lane where three teenagers were sitting. Aiden’s face fell when she locked eyes with the same boy from earlier.  
Lydia pointed out her different friends. “ This is my boyfriend jackson, That’s Allison, and this is Scott, her boyfriend.” Each of the teens waved nicely, but the blonde haired boy who Aiden saw at the party, completely ignored them.

“Well, I’m Aiden.” She introduced . “This is Lola and Micah.”

“How come I’ve never seen you around school?” A curly, ebony haired girl asked.

“We go to Devenford Prep, just north from here.” Lola informed .

Scott took a sip of his drink. “Our biggest rivals.”

“Would you guys like to join us?” Lydia asked while her boyfriend, Jackson, rolled his eyes.

Aiden shook her head “No thanks for the offer Lydia, but we don’t wanna ruin your double date.”

“Thank God.” Jackson glared at the trio, which Aiden returned.

Scott stood up and approached Aiden who was just about to walk away. “We need to talk about what happened.”

“Um, sure.” Aiden said with uncertainty as she could see Allison from the corner of her eye starting at them confusingly.

They made it outside of the bowling alley where no one would be. Scott studied the shorter girl. “Do you know?”

“About how my eyes changed colors? And yours did too?”

He nodded. “Yeah, but do you know what you are?”

“What do you mean, what am I.”

Scott ran his hand through his hair. “Look I know we don’t know each other--.”

“We don’t.”

“What I’m about to tell you will change everything.”

Aiden pushed her hands into her pockets. “Alright, shoot.”

“You're a werewolf.”


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Verbal abuse as well as physical abuse.

'Yeah, bitch, I'm a fuckin' werewolf'" Aiden exclaims in a hushed whisper while being aware of the people in the parking lot, “ You really expect me to be naive enough to believe that ! “ 

Scott rolled his eyes, “ What do you think it is? "

“ I don't know ... colored contacts, literally anything else “ “ Wolves haven’t been spotted around here in years ” Aiden points out. 

" Well...wolves, no. But, werewolves, yes" Scott says. Aiden stares blankly at him for a second, trying to comprehend what the random mystical douche just said while Scott waits.

"Alright, so yeah werewolves are real and whatnot. What are you gonna do? Have your buddies chain us up on full moon nights and feed us raw meat or something. Isn't that what wolves eat?" Aiden questions, looking at Scott.

The boy nodded. “We eat regular food, but to answer your question about the full moon, we do have to be locked up.”

“Well shit, I was kidding.” Aiden crossed her arms, thinking over the ridiculous-sounding information this kid just told her, even though they had met only 10 minutes earlier. “What happens?”

“Experienced werewolves learned to have more control over their shifting, but new ones like us, don’t have an anchor yet. So . we have to seclude ourselves for everyone’s protection.”

Aiden’s chocolate eyes widened as she studied Scott’s face, trying to find an indication of a joke. Nothing.

Before she could respond, the building entrance opened when Micah and Lola came outside. Micah furrowed her eyebrows. “Are you okay? You’ve been outside for the past 15 minutes.”

Aiden glanced at Scott, overwhelmed. “Umm, yeah. Can we go home a little earlier today? I’m not feeling well”

“No problem, Aiden.” Lola nodded. “Come on, let’s take you home.”

Aiden motioned towards the car in the distance. “You guys go ahead, I’ll catch up in a minute.”

Micah guided Lola away from the two and then formed her hands into a heart. The brunette rolled her eyes then turned back to Scott. “ I really don’t know you and you could really be talking some bullshit, but if this is true. I need someone to help me, so can I have your number? ”

“Ugh, sure.” Scott and Aiden exchanged phones as the boy looked around nervously.

Aiden chuckled. “Relax, I know you have a girlfriend. Don’t worry, I’m exclusively into .” Scott released a sigh of relief as Aiden started to walk away. “Hey, Scott? If Allison ever wants a change, just hit me up , you know the drill . ” 

-

I see the face of Richard Stanway - formerly known as dad . He's screaming at me with the usual slurred speech . I'm in the main hallway that connects to the kitchen and I can see him standing at the end of the hall . We make eye contact and it’s like suddenly time froze and i’m glued to the spot where I am , I can’t move fast enough to get to the door and out of his attack . He’s spewing words at me but i can only pick up certain things . 

“ You little worthless piece of shit ! “ “ You’re nothing ! You’ll never be anything ! You're just a waste of space ! “ “ You’re the reason why yo momma died ! She didn’t want you and I don't want you either . "

My whole body is shaking at this point , I'm practically choking back sobs . He finally reaches me , it takes no time before his fist collides with my abdomen . Each punch gets harder and harder . My throat is hoarse , and my ears are ringing . The next punch connects , I find myself doubled over in pain , unable to stand anymore . I hear cracks , as he furthers his attack . 

He starts to kick and use his feet . darkness feels inevitable at this point . I force my eyes open , trying to reign in energy to fight back , but all I see is his foot flying at my face . 

Before I can get any words out , everything goes black . 

\- 

I shoot up in bed , as beads of sweat fall down my face soaking the sheets . I realize the light is on and it hurts like a bitch , and Micah is standing by the doorway . 

She has a concerned expression on her face … very unusual and walks over and pulls me in her embrace while whispering reassurances in my ear . “ Your good bud everything is okay . “ “ You're safe now , he’s gone and he’s not coming back anytime soon .” 

“ He’s gone “ came out of me in a small voice as my way of reassuring myself , I hadn’t even realized i was crying until Micah wiped a tear from my face . 

*beep* 

I glanced over at my bedside table that illuminated with light from my phone. The contact name on the lockscreen read none other than Scott. I wasn’t quite sure why this boy was texting me so late at night, but it had to be something important. 

I read over the message as my eyes widened. He wanted to know if I’d experienced a realistic dream that tormented my head. I quickly replied back, then with haste, threw on my shoes. Micah was staring at me with a confusing manner. “Where are you going?”

I pulled on a hooded jacket, not really caring what I looked like then started walking out my bedroom entrance. “I have something to take care of.’

My truck sped through the neighborhoods, attempting to locate Scott’s house. He did send the address, but the satellite on my GPS tracker wasn’t the best. I parked in front of a middle class house that had a unique charm to it. This looked much nicer than my house, that’s for sure.

I knocked on the wooden door, waiting for an answer. The door opened revealing Scott, who looked a little frazzled. “Thanks for coming.”

“Sure, is everything alright?” I entered the building, and followed him up his stairs. 

Before Scott could answer, yells came from a hallway, which caused Scott to race towards the source. I made it to his room where a familiar hispanic woman stood holding a baseball bat, while a pale skinned boy with a buzz cut was on the bed.

The woman lowered her bat. “Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?”

“But we locked the front door, he wouldn’t be able to get in.” Scott informed the woman.

I chuckled amusingly at the situation. “I knocked on the front door, and made it to the same spot he did.” I motioned towards Scott’s friend.

The woman recognised me and smiled politely. “Nice to see you again, Aiden. I didn’t know you were a friend of Scott’s”

“Yeah me neither.” I muttered under my breath, when the conversation picked back up.

“ By the way, do either of you care that there is a police enforced curfew?” Melissa asked with concern.

“No.” Scott and his friend replied simultaneously.

Melissa shrugged her shoulders. “No, all right then. Well you know what? That’s about enough parenting for me for one night. So good night.” She tossed the bat on the bed and headed out of the room, “Oh, and Aiden. Please keep these boys in line. I don’t know how much more I can take.”

“Will do.” I nodded respectfully, even though I don’t even know who Scott is. Melissa left the room, which left an awkward silence between the trio. 

Scott’s friend studied me carefully. “Who are you?” His tone sounded as if I was a criminal and he was interrogating me.

“I’m Aiden. Scott said he can help me.”

“Is it about, you know….” He was trying not to say the words, especially if I didn’t understand the twisted world we live in. 

I nodded. “Yeah. I got turned when I was in the forest, and I keep having these dreams. Scott explained how he’s been experiencing them too.”

“Okay then, welcome to the pack.” The boy extended his hand awkwardly to shake mine. “I’m Stiles, by the way.”

Scott pulled up a couple of chairs so I could join him at the bedside. Stiles let out a sigh, like he knew something important.

“What?” Scott questioned, concerningly.

“My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It’s the bus driver.” He paused to gather his thoughts. “They said he succumbed to his wounds.”

Scott furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “Succumbed?”

“Scott, he’s dead.”

The teen urgently stood up off the chair, then raced out of his room.  
“Where are you going?” Stiles tried to follow.

“I need to talk to Derek. Stay here with Aiden until I get back.”

Stiles returned back to the room, then looked at me. I was putting the pieces together in my head, wondering what the friends were talking about.”

“Confused?”

I glanced up to see Stiles sitting on the edge of Scott's bed.

“Umm, yeah. None of this shit makes any sense. He was supposed to help me figure out my dreams, but what happened to the guy on the bus?”

Stiles fiddled with his hands. “These life - like dreams have been happening to him recently about killing his girlfriend.”

“Allison, right? Cute girl with curly hair.”

“How do you know her? Did you meet?” Stiles tried to figure out.

I hummed a response. “That’s not important, but please continue.”

“Right, so he had this dream about killing Allison on a school bus. Turns out this morning, a bus driver was actually brutally murdered on the bus.”

I placed my hands in my pockets. “Did he kill the driver?” 

“That’s the question, isn’t it.” stiles addressed. “We don’t know if he did or not, so Scott went to find help. A guy named Derek is a werewolf as well, he’s been guiding us through this.

“Is Derek the alpha?”

Stiles shook his head. “No. Derek isn’t the one who bit you two. However, we are also hoping to track down the alpha who is in town. There is only one leader roaming around these parts. That's how I know you and Scott are a part of the same pack.

“Wow.” I was shocked from all the unprocessed information, being thrown at me. “Anything else I need to know about?”

“There is another group of people in town. They’re werewolf hunters.”


End file.
